


Interfere

by Lastwaterbender



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at celestial, Awesome Mix Volume 2, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Rewrite, Starmora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: Ego has a plan.If Peter was part Celestial, there was a chance he would pass on the gene. Luckily for him, his son was already madly in love with the woman that he arrived with and Mantis can alter their emotions.





	1. Chapter 1

“I want you to use their feelings for each other.” Ego ordered Mantis, in the privacy of his room. Mantis bit her lip, she didn't want to use her powers against them, she liked them. “Peter has my celestial gene, he may be able to pass it on to his offspring.”

 

“But . . .” Mantis tried to argue meekly. 

 

Ego’s anger flashed across his face. “You will obey, Mantis.” His voice scared her.

 

She nodded and obeyed.

 

/

 

Music filled the hall as Mantis neared closer to Peter’s room. 

 

She found that she liked it, she had never heard music before. It was a luxury that Ego never gave her. She peeked inside the room and saw him press against her back, his large hands grabbed her arms. “Dance with me.”

 

She was focused on the comm in her hands. “I'm not going to dance with you.” She said, it was nearly breathless and even from so far away Mantis could see her skin erupt in bumps.

 

“This is Sam Cooke, one of Earth's greatest singers of all time.” He coaxed, taking the transmitter out of her hand and tossing it on the chair. He turned her around and took her hands in his and led her to the center of the balcony. 

 

Gamora was trying to hide her annoyance as they stood chest to chest.

 

His hand went to her waist and it coaxed her hand to his shoulder, he took the other hand in his as they started to sway. She looked away nervously, Mantis couldn't see Peter’s face, but it must have made her uncomfortable.

 

But he got a small smile out of her as they swayed.

 

He spun her out away from him and then back into his arms again, turning them slightly so that Mantis could see his face too. He looked at her as if she was the only female in the Galaxy and though hers was a little unsure, it was the same.

 

Her eyes flickered to his lips, he didn’t miss it.

 

Mantis’ hidden presence was enough to amplify the feeling that both of them were feeling. She watched as they leaned closer and closer until their lips touched. Mantis hated doing this to them, but they made it so easy. 

 

They pulled apart for a moment, his hands went up, slowly as to not scare her, to cup her cheeks and press another kiss to her lips. Her hands dropped to his waist, gripping tightly to his jacket as he deepened the kiss, his tongue breaking through to meet hers. She met him kiss for kiss with enthusiasm. 

 

Mantis knew that her work was done, but she couldn’t tear herself away from the view. They were beautiful together. His arms snaked around her and pulled her close as he dipped his head to get closer to her. Mantis heard Gamora whisper his name when his lips started to trail down her neck, sucking at her pulse. 

 

Gamora’s hands left his waist and trailed up to his shoulders, pushing his jacket off and onto the floor before they settled on his toned stomach under the gray shirt. He gasped against her neck, fingers must’ve been cold. 

 

She wasn’t patient, soon the grey shirt met the jacket on the floor and she raked her fingers through the soft chest hair and stopping just above his heart. He took a step backwards towards the room, pulling Gamora with him towards the bed and that was when Mantis took her cue to leave. 

 

Mantis dipped out the door with the small click of the latch and rested her back against the door. If Gamora would have seen her in there, she would have killed her without question. Mantis knew there must have been a reason they hadn’t acted on these feeling before. 

 

Ego walked passed her on the way to his quarters. “You will keep an eye on them.” He ordered and motioned for her to follow. “I want that offspring brewing inside of her before the week is out. I will hold off on telling Peter my master plan until she’s pregnant.”

 

She looked at her feet nervously. “Okay.” 

 

His smile softened, almost enough for her to forgive him. “Come on, I’m ready to sleep.”

 

/

 

They were absent the next morning.

 

Drax the Destroyer sat at the end of the long table, eating some fruit and across from him was Ego, who was telling stories. Drax laughed loudly and it made Mantis flinch. “Ah Mantis! Come join us.” Ego said joyously. 

 

Timidly she sat next to him and Drax gave her a smile before listening to Ego’s tales of battle.

 

Peter and Gamora was missing, presumably still sleeping. A faint feel of Euphoria lingered around.

 

Mantis felt sick and got up from the table without excusing herself. 

 

/

 

Peter woke first, but he knew that Gamora would follow soon. The slightest hitch in his breathing, would wake her, he had been on the end of Godslayer many times after accidentally waking her up on the Milano. Not that he minded usually, it was usually half assed and always totally hot. 

 

This time though, she was surrounded in bliss and Godslayer was with her pants on the floor. That wouldn’t stop her mean right hook though. 

 

He took a moment to watch her and his heart swelled, her nose was almost against his and her head was on his arm. He was so happy. He had found his father. On his planet. Waking up with Gamora in her arms even trumped that. 

 

She was so beautiful. He had always thought that, but now, naked and hair messy, a soft smile on her sleeping face. She was practically glowing in the morning sun. He reached across and brushed a piece of hair off her face. 

 

Her nose wrinkled and she buried it into his chest before her eyes opened slowly. “Morning.” Peter whispered, nuzzling his nose with hers.

 

“Good morning.” She said, her voice hoarse from the night before. Any other time Peter would've exploded with pride at the thought of making her scream until she lost her voice, but he wasn't going to ruin this moment. He would remember this forever and three days and hoped that he would make her scream again. 

 

In one swift moment, she straddled his waist, her hair pooling on his shoulder as she captured his lips with hers. 

 

He pushed her hair back and held it behind her neck as he deepened the kiss. His free hand traced down her naked skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

 

He was already hard against her. She pushed up a bit and his hands went to her chest, worshiping each one with caresses and kisses, he pushed her back so that he could sit up in order to give them better attention and she wrapper her arms around his neck holding his head to her.

 

He peppered her neck with kisses next,  as he fell back into the bed. Her hips ground against him to the point that it hurt. Peter moaned as he continued to press kisses to her neck and cheeks.

 

When he finally reached her lips, she was ready for him. It was slow, both had their eyes open for it, and it left them breathless. His hand cupped her neck and into her dark locks before moving to discover her body again. He would never get tired of the trek over her soft green skin, memorizing the locations of the scars that peppered her body. The modifications that Thanos made to her, made him angry, but he didn’t voice it because he was worried that it would make her uncomfortable.

 

He pressed her breasts together and kissed the tops of them, pushing her up slightly so she pressed her lips to his forehead and raked her fingers through his impossibly smooth hair. She gasped as he bravely squeezed her ass, but before she could retaliate he pushed her back up and his hands went down her toned abs, his fingers finding her already wet and ready for him. 

 

He rubbed the bundle of nerves a few times causing her breath to hitch and her eyes to close. The look on her face was pure and utter bliss that he couldn't handle it being so far away. He reached up roughly and pulled her back down to kiss him again.

 

It was fierce and dominate, she willingly submitted to it. It made his heart fucking soar.

 

She reached between them and position himself at her entrance, slowly letting him inside. She took her sweet time swallowing him up that when he completely filled her she let out the tiniest whimper.

 

The cheesiest grin filled his face, he made her make that sound. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and crashed their lips together again, as he started to rock his hips into hers.

 

She gasped again, but returned to kissing him. Her hips starting to rock into his. His arms moved to her waist, pinning her to him. Her forehead rested against his and a shy smile graced her face. Her hand rested on his cheek, and his own smile softened before kissing her again. 

 

Their noses rest against each other as they breathed each other's air. Peter’s hips picked a fast rhythm and stuck with it. Quiet moans escaped her mouth in time with his thrusts.

 

He pressed her to him tightly as he flipped them over, her back sunk into the mattress as his body rested against hers.

 

His face rested in the crook of her neck as he thrusted into her. 

 

That position didn't last very long because he wanted to last forever, feeling her skin pressed to his like this, he climbed off of her and flipped her over onto her knees. Taking her from behind had been a dream of his since day one on Xandar, usually it was animalistic and fast before she killed him in his dreams, but this was love making, something he was quickly getting addicted to. 

 

He pushed himself inside her entrance and she gasped again, he was hitting the right spot that sent sparks through her body.

 

Her gasps became cries as he continued burying himself deeply into her. She gripped the sheet to keep herself grounded. His fingers on her hips were bruising.

 

He leaned over her, his front against her back as he used one hand to reach around her, rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her cries became louder until her body shook with her climax.

 

After a few more thrusts he followed suit and spilling inside of her. They both collapsed on the bed breathing heavily.

 

It didn’t stop them from making out a bit longer.

 

He was still laying on her, his hand resting on her cheek when he pulled away. He gazed into her eyes, looking for any indication that she was not okay. Her eyes were soft as they gazed back at him. “I have a ton of feelings for you.” He whispered, smoothing her hair.

 

She bit her lip, she was nervous and he wasn't about to let her run away. “Shh.” He said pressing a kiss to her lips. “It's okay, I know.”

 

Gamora took a deep breath. “I have feelings too, I just. . .” She voiced it, she sounded terrified, and his heart exploded, he kissed her again. 

 

“It’s scary, I know.” He whispered, kissing her softly. “We’ll figure this out together.”

 

They laid there in each other’s arms for a few more minutes, long enough for her to doze off again. “Do we have to get up?” She asked quietly, clearly content to never leave this room. 

 

He pulled her tightly into his arms and pressed his lips to his forehead. “We can stay here as long as you want.” He said, but there was a rumble in his stomach, all that work and now he was hungry.

 

She giggled, actually giggled against him, it was the best sound in the entire universe, easily surpassing all the songs on Awesome Mix Volume 1 and on Volume 2, the sound of baby Groot’s footsteps, hell it sounded better than the healthy purr of the Milano. “Okay that may be a lie because I will starve in the next twenty minutes.” He said to defuse the awkwardness. 

 

A smile broke out on her face. “Just enough time for a shower then before you waste away.” She said and he got the hint, jumping from the bed excitedly. 

 

“I think I may just survive long for that.” He said as she climbed out of bed and followed him into the ensuite bathroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally arrived to fill their empty stomach, they were greeted by Ego. “Good morning!” He said enthusiastically, Peter pulled her chair out for for her and she took it, Drax was gone and so he took advantage of it and laced their fingers together, knowing the destroyer would give him crap. Drax was wrong, Gamora was a dancer, his dancer. “What’s your plan for today?” 

Both of them shared a look. “I think our schedule is pretty open today.” Peter said, Gamora didn’t move, she tensed and was suddenly uncomfortable as if she had forgotten about him. 

“Splendid.” He beamed again.”Why don’t you both spend the morning exploring the planet and this evening, Peter, I would like to have a discussion with you.” Peter nodded, turning to Gamora, who put on a fake smile for him. Peter dished up his plate and she nibbled on some fruit. Ego watched her critically, the emotion that Mantis projected on them was wearing off of her, he needed to make a note to research her kind, he was sure he impregnated whatever she was at some point or another. “I will have Mantis show you to the waterfalls, they were always my favorite on Terra. . .”

 

////

 

Mantis led the pair away from the palace.

They were silent and Mantis knew Ego only had her lead them to amplify their feelings. “How long have you lived on this planet, Mantis?” Peter asked, his fingers laced tightly with the green woman. 

Mantis smiled politely. “Since I was born, I guess.” She answered timidly. “Ego saved me when my planet was destroyed and raised me since I was young.” 

Peter felt Gamora tense next to him and he gave her hand a squeeze, the waterfalls came into view and they were spectacular. Even Gamora’s steely gaze falter on the view. “I will take my leave.”

They were kissing before Mantis disappeared over the horizon, Peter couldn’t wait any longer. “Peter, wait.” Gamora said, placing a hand on his chest and he stopped. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, placing his hands on her waist. Gamora bit her lip before shaking her head and he pulled her close. “You can trust me.”

“I know.” She whispered, she didn't want to voice that she had a bad feeling about his father. She had questions that didn't have answers and that worried her.

He waited for her to gather her thoughts that never came, instead she bit back the feeling and stood on her toes to kiss him. It was like his mind went blank and he deepened the kiss.

He lifted her up off her feet and walked a couple of steps towards the water. “Let's go for a swim.” He scooped her up in his arms.

She squealed, suddenly giddy. “If you throw me in the water, I will kill you.” She threatened with a laugh and kicked her legs, weakly attempting to fight him off, he knew if she wanted down, she would floor him.

He stood over the shore and let go of her, but with the athletic skills that she possessed, she pulled him into the water with her. He came up sputtering and she couldn't hold her glare for long. “If you ruined my boots, I will kill you twice.”

He laughed as he swam over to her. “It'd be worth it.” He said, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her for a kiss.

A wicked grin filled her face and her hand worked him outside his pants. “I could just leave you with this.” She said.

And he frowned, that was worse than death, he was craving her body against his and if she left him half hard, he would literally die. “I will buy you a new pair.” He gasped and she gave him a squeeze. “Two pairs!”

She smiled as she brought her lips to his.

*

Ego watched from the trees with his arms folded across his chest as he watched his son kiss the green girl deeply, it was reminded him of his time with Meredith. He truly had feelings for the Terran, but he had bigger plans than her.

Her son was helping him reach that goal , now faster than he had expected. With a third celestial, oh the possibilities were endless. He would reward Peter with sparing her life if she produces the gene.

When the necking turned into more, Ego turned away. Today he would help his son harness his powers and start slowly warming him up to the plan.

*

Peter found his father in the garden, after spending the entire morning, lunch and most of the afternoon with Gamora, he figured he should spend some time getting to know his father.

“Peter!” He greeted joyfully.

Peter smiled. “I'm sorry, I lost track of the time…” he started and Ego held his hand out to stop him. 

“No need, I know what it feels like to be young and in love.” He said placing a hand on his shoulder. “Your girl is beautiful.” 

Peter blushed. “She is.” He responded, even thoughts of her brought butterflies to his stomach, “She is perfect.”

“Then I am glad that you've found each other, son.” He answered, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Today, I want you to use that energy, your feelings for Gamora to harness the light.”

Peter closed his eyes, his thoughts of Gamora warmed him, her eyes and her hair, he thought of her heart, of when she danced with him. That he owes her two pairs of boots for throwing her in the water (and the incredible waterfall sex that followed). She was dozing after their after lunch sex in their bed before he came out to see him.

The light fluttered through him and through his hands. “You're doing it!” Ego said excitedly. Peter opened his eyes to see what looked like flames out of his hand. It was surreal. “Now form it into a ball.”

He cupped it with his other hand, expecting it to burn, but it didn't. 

He formed it as if he was playing with dough and he wondered if he could toss it like a ball. It fell out of his hand and onto the floor. And he laughed.

Ego laughed too, picking it up off off the ground and tossed it back. Peter caught it easily and tossed it again, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Ego caught it easily and tossed it back, taking the stairs to be farther away. Peter shaped the ball like what he remembered a football looking like and spiraled it towards him.

He was so happy that his heart could bursts. “I'm sure you have questions, Peter.” He prodded and Peter nodded as he tossed the ball back.

“I have so many questions.” He said breathlessly looking at him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Peter returned that night, the room was dark save for the bathroom light and he could hear Gamora in the tub with music from his headphones playing softly. It was his mom's favorite song: Brandy by Looking Glass.

He knocked slightly and pushed the door opened, to see her laying in the tub filled with bubbles, it was so girly that he scoffed. “I thought you had enough of the water today.” He said cheesy grin, he took off his jacket.

Her smile was lazy. “Mantis offered to draw me a bath after sparring with Drax.” She answered. “My muscles are sore.”

He laughed as he took his clothes off and stepping in the tub behind her. He hissed, the water was too hot for him, but he dealt with it. “Well, to be fair you've been working out muscles that haven't been used in….” He started and she sent him a dirty look before settling against his chest.

“That is none of your business.” She said indignantly, it was fake. “Maybe a year….”

“Jesus Christ.” He mumbled as he leaned back further into the tub and then he thought about his abstinence, it had nearly been that long for him as well. They hadn’t really had time to stop and find companionship since they formed the Guardians, one mission after another. Being in such close proximity with Gamora in the last year made up for the missing one-nighters he used to have.

Her head rested against his collarbone and his hands rested on her stomach, fingers entwined with his as they fell into a silence. A new song played on his Walkman he recognized as David Bowie, Starman. “How was it with your father?”

“I have powers now.” He answered, he took one hand to pull her wet hair off her neck and to start peppering kisses along her neck.

“Oh?” She asked, moving her head to give him better access to her neck. Her eyes closed as the scruff on his face tickled her skin.

He hummed. “Yup.” He said between kisses. “I can summon light and make it into a ball.”

A smile graced her face. “Yeah?” She asked, proud of him.

It was his turn to smile against her skin. “Yeah.” He answered softly. “I played catch with my father.”

She wasn’t sure the significance of him throwing a ball with his father meant, it must have been a Terran right of passage, but Peter was so damn happy, it didn’t matter. He was practically glowing behind her. She picked up his hand and pressed kisses to his palm.

“I'm glad you are so happy.” She said in a quiet voice.

He hugged her close, his lips on her cheek. “I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life.” He whispered affectionately. He kissed her cheek again. “Thank you for that.”

She twisted to the side so that she could capture his lips with hers. It was soft and promising, when she pulled back she looked up at him through her long eyelashes. His hand cupped her cheek. “Are you happy?”

“Very.” She answered before kissing him again, softly.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. “I was going to wash my hair to get the mud out of my hair.” She said lazily. “But I'm comfortable.”

It was cute to to see her pout, he pushed her forward slightly and she wrapped her arms around her knees. “Let me.” He said as he reached for the small pitcher on the ledge. He dipped it into the water and he poured it on her hair, careful to keep the water from her eyes before he reached for what he assumed to be shampoo. It smelled good as he poured it into his hands before running it through her hair.

He massaged her scalp and she nearly purred.

He took his time before washing it out and doing it again with the conditioner.

When he was finished, they climbed out of the tub one by one, sharing a towel because Peter didn't have the foresight to bring one with him before he decided to hop into the tub with her.

He dressed in a t-shirt and boxers flopping on the bed while she dried her hair.

She sat cross legged on his bed and started to brush her hair. He sat up on the bed, taking. The brush from her hand. “Let me.” He said, crawling on his knees to sit behind her.

Carefully, as if he had done this a thousand times, pulled the brush through her hair. When it seemed detangled enough, he sat up higher on his knees and sectioned her hair into three, she could see on the mirror a look of fierce concentration, like he was about to fly through an asteroid field, he started to braid her hair.

“Bare with me, I've only seen you do this a million times.” He said and started to weave her hair down her back, careful to not pull so tightly. It reminded her slightly when her mother used to braid it, way back before Thanos.

“You are very good with your hands.” She mumbled, him running his fingers through her hair like this was soothing.

He laughed softly behind her. “I can show you all the ways, but you said certain muscles were sore.” He said with a wink into the mirror and she laughed. “Do you have your hair tie?”

She handed it to him and he wrapped it around the end before admiring his handy work. It wasn't half bad if he said so himself. “Thank you.” She said, turning around to kiss him gently.

He kissed her thoroughly before crawling into the bed, gathering her into his arms and both of them fell asleep.

/

Morning came and Gamora escaped Peter’s grasp as she got changed into her normal gear. She was going in search of Drax, to see if he had heard anything from the Milano. She feared that her sister had done something to Rocket and Groot.

She neared the door and she could hear him speak through the door, but then something caught her attention. “I need to tell you something about Ego.” Mantis said quietly.

Gamora pushed the door open and Mantis stopped. “Good morning.” She greeted them and she took notice that Mantis suddenly tensed and scooted closer to Drax, who looked at her like she had grown a third eye.

“Good morning, Lady Gamora.” He greeted boisterously with a smile.

She nodded her greeting and turned her attention back to the bug woman. “You were saying about Ego?”

“Nothing! I was just saying that Ego is very happy you are here…..” she lied. “He wanted me to show you the conservatory.”

Gamora folded her arms and Mantis jumped to her feet. “I'm interested in what you were going to say before I got here.”

“Conservatory?” Drax bellowed, overshadowing Gamora’s question.

“Did I say Conservatory? I meant to say the Armory, he has collected weapons from all sorts of planets.” She said taking a step away from the green woman.

“That's more like it!” Drax said heaving to his feet and Gamora knew she had lost her chance as the pair disappeared down the path.

Her mental alarms were going off, they hadn't heard from Rocket in three days and something about Ego was off.

She turned on her heels and went to look for Peter. Which was easy enough, because she left him sleeping not thirty minutes ago.

He was awake, listening to music and getting dressed when she returned. His smile lit up at the sight of her. “Hey.” Peter said turning to face her.

“Hi.” She said, she knew it was going to be a fight and it made her stomach turn, she wanted him to be happy.

He caught her timid behavior and put his jacket on the bed. “Hey, what's up?” He asked, she walked out to the balcony to grab the abandoned communicator.

“We need to discuss this place.” She said walking past him. “There is something wrong here.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked, immediately on the defensive. She winced. “You're the one who said I should come.”

She stopped and turned to face him. “That girl Mantis, she's afraid of something.”

“Why are you trying to take this away from me?” He snapped, he looked offended.

It was low, a dagger to her heart. “I'm not trying ….”

“He is my father, he is blood.” He shouted.

“You have blood on earth.” She snapped getting back to her feet. “You have never wanted to go back there.”

“Because that is the place my mother died.” He growled. “I finally found my family.”

“I thought you already did.” She whispered, stomping out of the room, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She could hear him call her name, but fuck him. Fuck this entire planet.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews fill the soul


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the yada yada-ness of this chapter. Filler chapters always feel this way. 
> 
> As always reviews fill the soul.

Morning came and Gamora escaped Peter’s grasp as she got changed into her normal gear. She was going in search of Drax, to see if he had heard anything from the Milano. She feared that her sister had done something to Rocket and Groot.

She neared the door and she could hear him speak through the door, but then something caught her attention. “I need to tell you something about Ego.” Mantis said quietly.

Gamora pushed the door open and Mantis stopped. “Good morning.” She greeted them and she took notice that Mantis suddenly tensed and scooted closer to Drax, who looked at her like she had grown a third eye.

“Good morning, Lady Gamora.” He greeted boisterously with a smile.

She nodded her greeting and turned her attention back to the bug woman. “You were saying about Ego?”

“Nothing! I was just saying that Ego is very happy you are here…..” she lied. “He wanted me to show you the conservatory.”

Gamora folded her arms and Mantis jumped to her feet. “I'm interested in what you were going to say before I got here.”

“Conservatory?” Drax bellowed, overshadowing Gamora’s question.

“Did I say Conservatory? I meant to say the Armory, he has collected weapons from all sorts of planets.” She said taking a step away from the green woman.

“That's more like it!” Drax said heaving to his feet and Gamora knew she had lost her chance as the pair disappeared down the path.

Her mental alarms were going off, they hadn't heard from Rocket in three days and something about Ego was off.

She turned on her heels and went to look for Peter. Which was easy enough, because she left him sleeping not thirty minutes ago.

He was awake, listening to music and getting dressed when she returned. His smile lit up at the sight of her. “Hey.” Peter said turning to face her.

“Hi.” She said, she knew it was going to be a fight and it made her stomach turn, she wanted him to be happy.

He caught her timid behavior and put his jacket on the bed. “Hey, what's up?” He asked, she walked out to the balcony to grab the abandoned communicator.

“We need to discuss this place.” She said walking past him. “There is something wrong here.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked, immediately on the defensive. She winced. “You're the one who said I should come.”

She stopped and turned to face him. “That girl Mantis, she's afraid of something.”

“Why are you trying to take this away from me?” He snapped, he looked offended.

It was low, a dagger to her heart. “I'm not trying ….”

“He is my father, he is blood.” He shouted.

“You have blood on earth.” She snapped getting back to her feet. “You have never wanted to go back there.”

“Because that is the place my mother died.” He growled. “I finally found my family.”

“I thought you already did.” She whispered, stomping out of the room, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She could hear him call her name, but fuck him. Fuck this entire planet.

//

She ran out into an open field and sat in the grass, breathing heavily.

Gamora allowed the tears to fall.

Had Thanos been there, he would have cut off a finger if he had seen her crying. What had that man done to her?

There was a reason why she had stopped herself from his temptation. Now it hurt, now knew how Brandy felt when her sailor chose the sea.

Something in the distance caught her attention.

It was a plane coming right for her. Fuck.

Nebula.

She started to run as she was being shot at. They were doing this now. The plane flew low and knocked her offer feet. “Psychopath!” She yelled as the plane banked to turn around.

Gamora rolled her eyes and started to run. She wasn't in the mood for this, but prepared to kick her sister’s ass.

//

Peter was pissed!

How dare Gamora!

He flopped on the couch dramatically, covering his face with his arm. He was so angry! Ego was his father, no matter what blood trumped everything.

If Gamora was his family, she should understand that. Understand that he had wanted this since he was a kid.

But Gamora had beer nothing but supportive of his feelings and had suggested killing Ego if he was a bad guy, but Ego had been nothing but hospitable.

His gut twisted, she looked so hurt. He had hurt her feelings, but she made him so angry.

Footsteps filled the room and he mentally prepared himself for round two. But it wasn't her, it was his father.

“Saw your girl stomp off, is everything okay?” He asked, sitting on the bed across from him.

He heaved a heavy sigh. “Yeah.” He answered.

Ego smiled supportively. “Come on, let me show you something to take your mind off your troubles.” And slowly Peter heaved himself to his feet and followed his father out of his room.

///

Gamora and Nebula fought.

The ship crashed and Gamora pulled her from the wreckage, saving her life.

They both stood hunched over, breathing heavily. Gamora was barely standing, everything hurt. Her heart hurt. “I just wanted a sister.”

It echoed deeply into her subconscious.

Something she would have to visit another day, a glowing light from deeper in the cave caught their attention. Both women hobbled towards it and gasped.

Bones.

Thousands of bones.

Gamora felt sick to her stomach. Was this what Mantis was trying to tell Drax about?

//

  
They were in the great hall again.

“I was going to wait a little bit before I told you, but I'm just so excited that I can't wait anymore.” Ego said, placing his heavy hand on Peter’s arm.

“Tell me what?” Peter asked, looking away from the statue of his mother.

Ego was practically glowing. “About our future.” He said. Peter bit his lip, he hadn’t thought about his future, he lived day to day as a Guardian. Ego started to talk about the universe, even showed Peter what it looked like.

And it was beautiful.

He had stopped listening to what Ego was saying as he stared into mine shattering awesomeness.

/

They found Drax and Mantis first.

“What the hell is going on here?” She yelled at the empath.

Mantis grabbed her wrist and she could feel panic, fear coming off the green woman. Gamora pushed her away, looking frantic.

“You feel fear.” Mantis said softly.

Gamora stepped closer. “What the hell is that place.” Referring to the graveyard they returned from.

Mantis’ look turned sad. “Those where Ego’s progeny.” Gamora doubled over, suddenly feeling sick. Mantis explained about the Celestial gene and Gamora started to fill with rage.

Her rage was short lived when her communicator came to life. “Rocket!” She said with relief.

“We are on our way.” He answered.

/

He is offered eternity.

But it feels wrong. Ego talks of just the two of them, not of his friends or any other being in the universe. He talks of potential and expansion, it was outside of his imagination.

“My friends.” He says, because there is eternity stretched out in front of him and he sees himself, he sees his father, but nothing else.

“Ah.” Ego says, “That’s the mortal in you. Peter, you are beyond such things.” Peter is paralyzed and can’t move. It wasn’t right, he was no better than them.

“Gamora.” Peter whispered and closed his eyes, he saw her among the stars.

Ego walked around him, taking in his son. “Ah the lovely Lady Gamora.” He commented. “With the offspring I assume she now bears, we will be able to create a better future for us.”

It was like ice as fear and panic surged through him. “NO!” He cried out, but he was trapped by the light that held his limbs.

Ego frowned. “If she isn’t the one you want to procreate with, then we can find another.” Ego said with a frown. “I assumed that you had feelings for her, you two have been glued at the hips since you got here.”

Peter fought against his restraints. “NO!”

“I assume that she is with child already, her kind procreates pretty easily according to my research and should mix with well with Terran, we should know in a couple of weeks.” He boasted. Peter’s insides were twisting, they hadn’t been careful. She could be pregnant, because of Ego’s sick game, she was going to hate him for the rest of his life. “I will let her live, if she produces the celestial gene, I will let her live for your sake.”

“You won’t touch her!” Yelled Peter, he needed to get away. He needed to protect her.

“Hush Peter.” Ego chided. “I know you want to protect her, she will be protected on this planet. You love her don’t you?”

He glared at him and he fought his restraints. “You are only going to make this harder, Peter. But think of your mother, she would want this-us to be together for eternity.”

“My mother,” Peter says, defeated. How dare he speak of her, she didn’t know what he was. “You said you loved my mother. . .”

His father sighs, looking defeated. “I visited your mother three times, I knew if I visited again I would never leave. The reason for my existence would be over, so I did what I had to do.” That sickening feeling in Peter’s stomach returned. “It broke my heart to put that tumor in her head.”

Peter fell to his knees, he could not breathe. “What?” He gasped.

“I know it sounds bad,” Ego pleaded, but Peter stopped listening. First Gamora and now his mother, who would suffer at the hands of this asshole.

Peter finds his strength, raising his gun and fires until Ego stands there in pieces and slowly regenerates. “What the hell Peter!” Ego yelled. “You know you’re really starting to piss me off.”

The lights that he had freed himself from not a moment ago, surrounded him again even stronger. Ego was talking, but Peter couldn’t hear it over the rage that filled him.

When his father took his Walkman and squished it in between his hand, something snapped inside of him.

/

His heart ached when he saw Gamora.

It didn't stop him from feeling bad about fighting with her before this started. He took her hand to stop her for a moment. “I'm so sorry.” He whispered.

She stood in his space, she didn't look angry. Her hand went to his face, looking for any sign of pain. “Shhh.” She whispered, allowing herself to kiss him softly, he had hoped that she'd still kiss him outside of Mantis’ influence. “I promised you we’d kill him if he turned out to be the bad guy, come on.”

/

They blasted a hole through the core just big enough for Groot to squeeze through with a bomb. Rocket desperately tried to explain to the tree how to detonate it. “I need tape.” Rocket growled, “I need to cover this other button.”

“Rocket! We don't have a lot of time…” wailed Peter as he shot at the Sovereign.

“Find me some tape or Groot here is going to blow us all up.” Rocket bellowed and took to explaining to Groot again.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Gamora! Do you have any tape?” He yelled towards her.

She turned her glare that was at the Sovereign towards him with the best “the fuck?” Look he had ever seen. “Right. Hey Drax!”

/

He watched her fall as the ground gave way and something on the inside died.

He was powerless to save her.

Nebula jumped after her and the awful sound of metal grinding on rock made his insides twist. He ran to the ledge and looked down to see Nebula catch Gamora and both slam into the cliff side. Gamora looked up at him. “PETER! BEHIND YOU!”

/

“Peter, I DON’T FLY THE ARROW WITH MY HEAD BOY.” Yelled Yandu and he was being crushed by rubble. The light shifts inside him and he takes command.

/

Yandu sacrificed himself for him.

The man who had raised him after his mother had died, kidnapping only being a minor detail, was gone so that he could live. He didn’t deserve that.

He didn’t deserve his friends opening the bay doors and bringing him back on board. He didn’t deserve Kraglin and Drax picking up Yandu’s body and moving it out of sight, nor the privacy that Rocket and Groot had given them. Nebula stood back aways, her look almost protective of her sister.

He sure as hell didn’t deserve Gamora’s arms holding him tightly to her body while his body shook with sobs. Peter felt her flinch when his arms wrapped tightly around her lower back and immediately pulled away, he had hurt her. But her strong grip didn’t allow him to leave. “I’m okay, Rocket shot me with a blaster, it’s just sore.”

Peter glared at the racoon and would’ve dove after him, had Gamora not enveloped him into his arms. “I was trying to go after you.” She said, but her voice hitched. It was the worse sound he had heard all day, when he looked back at her, she had a steady stream of tears that fell down her cheeks. “He said that I couldn’t make it. . .I still tried.”

He buried his face back into her neck and took a deep breath to calm down.

It was another thirty minutes before his tremors stopped.

It would have gone longer, but Drax had returned to the cargo in search of them. “He is ready.” He said, his voice low and Gamora nodded, pulling away from Peter. He looked like he had aged, dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

“Thanks Drax.” Peter said hoarsely, his hands still resting on Gamora’s waist.

Gamora placed a hand on his cheek before turning to Drax. “Give us five minutes to clean up?” She asked and both men agreed, she pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek before disappearing through the door.

Drax looked at Peter and placed a surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder. “I must admit that I was wrong.” He said honestly and Peter looked up at him, confused. “The Lady Gamora is a dancer.” A small smile graced his lips as he raked his fingers through his sandy colored hair and had he not just survived a major tragedy, he might have blushed wildly as butterflies flew in his stomach.

Peter only nodded. “That she is, my friend.” He said lightly as he followed him out of the cargo bay and stopped in the small bathroom to wash his face.

He placed his hands on the sink and took a deep breath, not ready to face what happened. Not ready to say goodbye. Quickly, his splashed cold water on his face again before looking back up in the mirror as the water dripped down his face.

If he stayed in this bathroom, then he didn’t have to remember Yandu as the man covered in crystals, who gave his last breath so he could live, laying on a cold metal slab before they cremated him. He could remember him as the thug who promised to eat him if he disobeyed. As the man who shaped him into who he was today.

A tap on the door broke him out of his revere. “Peter?” Gamora’s face asked in a whisper.

He wiped his face on the cloth that constituted as a towel before he opened the door. “Hey.” He said standing in front of her, trying to not sound as awkward as he felt.

She held out her hand for him to take, which he did without question and gave her fingers a soft squeeze as she led him to the bridge. His steps were slow and calculated, his heart racing as she pulled him through the door and he could see Yandu.

Peter stopped and Gamora stepped into his space, her hand going to his back rubbing between his shoulder blades. Rocket looked up at him, looking like he did-they both lost a friend. Groot stood next to him, not exactly understanding what was happening. Kraglin was barely standing and Nebula stood respectfully in the corner.  
  
Gamora didn’t say anything, but encouraged him to step forward.

It was silent as each of them placed trinkets around Yandu’s body and with the final touch, Peter placed his rank cloth across his eyes. He stood at the head looking at the man and knew that they were waiting for him to say the final words. Peter took a deep shaky breath, his fingers finding Gamora’s before he spoke. “I told Gamora how when I was a kin I used to pretend David Hasselhoff was my dad.” Rocket and Groot shared a look, Drax shrugged. “He’s a singer and actor from earth, really famous guy. Yandu didn’t have talking car, but he did have a flying arrow.”

It took a moment for him to collect his thoughts. “He didn’t have a beautiful voice of an angel, but he did have the whistle of one. Both Yandu and David Hasselhoff went on kick-ass adventures and hooked up with hot women and fought robots. I guess David Hasselhoff did kind of end up being my dad after all, only it was you Yandu.” He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. Tears dripped from his eyes and Gamora rested a hand on his arm, smiling encouragingly. “I had a pretty cool dad. What I’m trying to say here is . . . sometime, that thing you’re searching for your whole life is right there by your side all along, and you don’t even know it.”

Gamora let go of his hand and rubbed his back comfortingly as silence surrounded them.

After a moment, Drax motioned to Peter and Kraglin to help him push the cot into the incinerator and Yandu was returned to the universe.

They reconvened at the large windows to watch the colorful ash disappear into the darkness, but not before they were surrounded by ships. “They came!” Cried Rocket from the captain’s chair.

Fireworks lit up the space and Peter turned to look at the woman who was tucked into his side. Her expression was soft, filled with affection. “What?” He asked a crooked smile escaping his lips.

She shrugs, he could’ve sworn a small flush filled her cheeks. “It’s just some unspoken thing, right?” She whispered and he leaned down to press his lips to hers in a soft kiss, not bothered that their friends, nay family, were there watching them and none of them seemed to care (today at least). A tug on his jeans broke them apart and both looked to see Groot’s small face looking up at him, holding his arms out to be held.

Peter leaned down and picked him up, cuddling him to his chest. “Hey buddy.” He said and Gamora’s hand gently brushed the baby tree’s cheek.

“I am Groot.” He said, his eyes closed at her touch.

“We missed you too, buddy.” Peter said and Groot left his hand to Gamora, wrapping his arms around her neck in a hug as Peter’s hand went back to Gamora’s waist. Their attention returning to the fireworks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reviews please

They ended back up on Berhart to repair the Milano and to take time to heal.

It was taking time to commandeer parts (mostly legally) and to get the ship livable again. Even Nebula used her impressive wiring skills to make the Milano more efficient, not anxious to leave them anytime soon in order to search for Thanos. She had become increasingly protective of Gamora, strange enough.

Mantis and Kraglin had also joined their little ragtag team and surprisingly fit in well. 

Except today, everybody seemed off their rocker. 

When Drax, Peter and Kraglin had returned from a week long supply run in one of the outer quadrants it had been raining. Rocket sat suspended from a harness tightening a bolt on a panel while explaining to Mantis the finer points of bomb making. “Found you some good stuff today.” Peter said, setting down his satchel next to Rocket’s tool box. 

The raccoon's eyes lit up. “Sweet! I’m going to show Mantis how to build a bomb and I’m out of stuff that isn’t part of the life support system.” He said happily, before turning back to Mantis and giving her instructions to weld a portion of the wall. 

Peter rolled his eyes and looked around the ship. Nebula was rewiring a panel under the pilot’s panel. He wasn’t entirely sure that he trusted her, but he promised Gamora that he would try. Gamora and Groot were nowhere to be seen. “Have you seen Gamora?” He asked to no one in particular. 

Rocket and Mantis were focused and didn’t hear him, Nebula ducked out from under the panel. “She’s in her room.” She sounded annoyed, but then again she always sounded that way. “She hasn’t moved much since you left.”

“Thanks.” Peter said skeptically as he went down the stairs to the quarters. It was quiet as he opened the door to his room to see Gamora asleep on their bed with Groot tucked into her arms. He frowned, she didn’t even stir when the door creaked open. When he had last seen her, she had looked drained and that was a week ago. 

Taking off her shoes, he crawled into the bed behind her. She sighed as she woke up slowly to him wrapping his arms around her. “Hey.” He whispered, brushing her hair back from her neck and pressing a kiss to her skin. 

“You’re back!” She said happily, it sounded sleepy. “How was your mission?”

“Found some good stuff, but I don’t think Rocket will use it for repairing the ship.” He said with a soft chuckle and she smiled, turning her head so that he could capture her lips with his, she carefully rolled onto her back, pressing the baby tree to her side. “Are you okay?”

She bit her lip, but was honest with him. “I’m just so tired.” She whispered. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Maybe we should take you to Xandar.” He commented softly. His arm rested across her middle pulling himself closer to her. “Take you do see a doctor.”

She shook her head and turned her face into his neck. “I don’t want to.” She said and he gave her a look before she opened up again. “I worry that if I get up again, I won’t stay up for long.”

Peter tensed, there was something really wrong with her. “Dizzy?”

She nodded into his neck. “Yeah and nauseous.”

He cupped her cheek, brushing his fingers across her smooth skin. “I’m worried about you.” He said quietly and watched as her eyelids grew heavy as she drifted off again. He watched her for a moment and bit his lip, she had spent the last few weeks taking care of him that she had made herself sick. It hadn’t been easy, many sleepless nights filled with tears and kisses without complaint. 

Tomorrow he would take her to Xandar.

Right now, he will take a nap with her and Groot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter remembers,  
> Mantis speaks out  
> Gamora over hears...
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews fill the soul!

 

Peter had barely dozed off when he heard Groot started to doze off. He opened his eyes to see the small tree sit up and wipe the sleep from his eyes.

 

His eyes lit up when they found Peter on the other side of Gamora. With great care, he climbed over Gamora, who didn't even stir, to sit in Peter’s chest. “I am Groot.” He said quietly.

 

“Hey little buddy.” He said with a smile, Gamora rolled over to bury her face into his neck. 

 

Groot’s eyes turned sad as he looked at the green woman that was now buried into his side. “I am Groot.” He whispered.

 

“She’ll be okay.” Peter answered, rubbing the little tree’s back comfortingly. “She just needs some rest. Come on, let’s go see what everybody else is up too.”

 

Peter climbed out of bed, placing Groot on the floor so that he could adjust the blankets that covered Gamora. He wanted to stay with her and wait until she woke up so that he could talk her into going to Xandar with him in the morning, but Groot pulled on his hand and so he left her side. 

 

The others were in the common room when he returned, sitting around the table resting from the day’s work, except Nebula-she prefered to stalk around the corner with her datapad and make sarcastic comments from the sidelines. “Is Gamora still sleeping?” Rocket asked as Peter sat down next to him. 

 

Peter nodded. “She’s not feeling well.” He answered.

 

Nebula scoffed. “She’s been sleeping all week.” She looked annoyed, looking up from her data pad.  He glared at her for a moment, sensing that Nebula thought that Gamora was being weak, but turned to Rocket instead.

 

“Why didn’t you guys tell me?” He asked and the raccoon held up his hands in surrender. “I checked in every day while we were gone.”

 

“I thought she’d tell you!” He said, defending himself from Peter’s hard look. “I didn’t want to be on the end of a skewer because I squealed on her for being sick. If she had gotten any worse, I would’ve told you.”

 

He took a deep breath, it was fair logic, Gamora didn’t like anybody worrying about her and if he had known she was feeling run down, he would’ve stopped what he was doing and come back to the ship. “We made sure that Gamora was eating and staying hydrated hopefully to prevent an illness.” Mantis said in a small voice.

 

Nebula slammed her datapad down and it made them all jump, Drax to his feet. “Don’t you imbeciles get it?” She snapped as she moved closer to the table. “Gamora doesn’t get ill, you can thank our father for that.”

 

“Thank him for what?” Drax asked defensively.

 

“Her immune system was part of her body modifications.” Nebula answered and placed her hands on her hips. “She has been compromised.”

 

Peter glared at her, what the hell was she talking about. “What does that even mean?” Rocket asked before Peter could get his mouth to cooperate. 

 

It happened in the blink of an eye, Nebula was around the table and had Mantis by her throat, her feet leaving the ground. “Tell them what you did to my sister.” She seethed and Mantis turned white as a ghost as the color escaped from her face. 

 

“Woah! Nebula!” Peter said jumping to his feet, hoping to deescalate the situation before it became more violent, Rocket drew his gun and Groot hid behind him. “What are you talking about?”

 

Nebula ignored him, Drax swung a punch in her direction but she was faster as she threw the bug onto the floor. “I can hear you when you sleep. Tell them what you did!” Nebula yelled taking a step away from her so that she could speak. 

 

Mantis curled up in a fetal position, shaking with sobs. Drax grabbed the first object he could reach to use as a weapon against Nebula, it happened to be a support rod that they had brought back from their supply mission. He swung a few times and got a few good blows in before Peter was able to get between them. “STOP! Stop.” He shouted and Drax dropped the rod and Nebula glared over his head at Drax. “What are you talking about.”

 

“Ask her!” She seethed breathing hard. 

 

Peter turned to Mantis, Rocket had helped her into a sitting position. “What is she talking about?” He asked, he knew that Nebula was crazy but it wasn’t without cause, usually. Mantis tremored against Rocket, looking away from Peter’s concerned look. 

 

“Ego had a plan for Gamora.” Her voice was so soft that it nearly was drowned out by the sounds of the ship. It was like a knife through the heart, Ego’s name had become taboo on the ship.

 

Peter took a step towards her, but she tensed so he froze. Drax stepped up to help her up off the floor and to protect her from whoever meant to harm her. “What was his plan?” Peter asked, his voice laced with panic. 

“After I read your feelings of love for Gamora, Ego formed a plan.” She started and her breathing hitched and tears fell down in a steady stream. “Her feelings were just as strong and I did not even have to touch her.”

 

Peter felt sick to his stomach. “What was his plan?” He asked.

 

Mantis looked away and Nebula took a step towards her. “Tell him!” She snapped as Peter held her back, she stopped moving without struggle. 

 

“He said that because his Celestial gene passed on so easily for you, that you would be able to pass it on just as easy to your. . .” She swallowed hard and it seemed that all of her color disappeared. “Offspring.”

 

There was silence, it was like Peter was punched in the gut as he doubled over. He remembered, his father had bragged about it. Peter couldn’t breathe. “I can sense that part of his plan worked.” Nebula growled folding her arms tightly. 

 

Peter looked at Mantis, the color draining from his face. “I did not want to do it.” Mantis cried out, before she was gasped.  Gamora had appeared out of thin air and was on her way to strangling the life out of Mantis, but in the blink of an eye Peter had barely caught her with an arm around her center.

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!” She roared as she struggled against Peter and for a brief moment he feared that he would not be able to keep her from killing Mantis. 

 

Mantis shrunk even smaller into herself, knowing full well that Gamora was going to kill her if she was able to get away from Peter. And maybe she deserved it. “I did not want to do it! He ordered me to do it!”

 

Gamora fought against Peter grasp. “WHAT DID YOU DO?” She yelled and Nebula took a step to fight on her behalf, but Drax moved to stand in front of Mantis to protect her from the sisters, she didn’t stop until Rocket pointed his blaster in her direction that she stopped. 

 

Peter hugged her tightly to his chest, binding her arms between them. “Hey, hey! Calm down.” He whispered over and over, but it went on deaf ears. He looked at Rocket, silently communicating with him to get Groot out of the room, the little sapling didn’t need to see this. Kraglin scooped in, from where he came from Peter couldn’t even begin to imagine but assumed he heard the ruckus, taking Groot away.  

 

Mantis’ eyes pleaded her innocence. ”I did not have to do much, you both made it so easy. . . “ She explained and Gamora doubled over, nearly losing her lunch on the floor had Nebula not reacted as fast as she did, shoving a bucket in front of her. Peter awkwardly kept her on her feet as she heaved into the bucket. “You both were dancing and I only needed to project a little bit before. . .”

 

The world around Gamora started to spin as her knees gave way, Peter lifted her into his arms and carried her to the couch as her breathing doubled. He folded her over and shoved her head between her knees as the panic swarmed her.   _ This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening. _

 

“He assumed that you were with child before he died.” Mantis continued. 

 

Peter rubbed comforting circles on her back. “ _ With the offspring I assume she now bears, we will be able to create a better future for us _ .” Peter whispered to himself, he remembered what Ego had said to him. “ _ I assume that she is with child already, her genes should mix well with Terren.” _

 

Rocket gasped, it was the only sound in the room. 

 

Gamora looked up at him, hurt deep within her dark eyes. “You knew!” It was seething and deadly. “You knew about this and you didn’t tell me?” Tears ran freely down her cheeks and it shattered him to the core.  Him and his ‘pelvic sorcery,’ if he had respected her boundaries like she had asked him too from the beginning would’ve prevented this. They wouldn’t have fallen prey to Mantis’ powers. Who the fuck was he kidding? He didn’t need Mantis’ power in order to take that leap, it was that damn small smile she gave him while they were dancing to Sam Cooke and he was hooked

 

Peter took her hand in his. “He showed me the universe.” His voice hitched, how did he tell her that he forgot what his evil dad had done to them. “He told me about his plan to cleanse the universe and then he told me about his plan for my offspring, that he would keep you alive if my Celestial gene passed on to our. . .baby. He said he had big plans for the three of us.”

 

She worried her lip with her teeth that he thought that it might bleed. “He had me strung up with lights because I was angry, he told me that your kind procreates easily and that you were probably already pregnant.” He forced out, he wanted to look away but he couldn’t. “I’m so sorry.”

 

A sob escaped her lips. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Her voice was so small, had it been at full strength it would’ve been accusingly. 

 

“I know it sounds really shitty, but I think I suppressed it.” He said softly, his other hand rubbing the tension between her shoulder blades as a silence enveloped all of them. 

 

Just when Rocket went to lower his gun that was trained on Nebula, the blue woman reacted again. “That does not explain why you did not say anything.” She snapped at Mantis. 

 

“I am sorry! I meant to tell you sooner, but you all seemed so fragile and I. . .”

 

Gamora jumped up, surprising Peter and crossed the room, sweeping Drax’s legs out from underneath him and she stood chest to chest with Mantis before anybody could react, Mantis’ small wrist within Gamora’s strong grip as if she was about to squish it like a bug. “I am not fragile!” She seethed, it was her quiet calm-the beyond angry voice that sent chills down Peter’s bones. “I am not weak.”

 

Mantis’ though wide eyed and scared, closed her eyes and her antennae started to glow. “You are scared.” She whispered, reading Gamora’s emotions. Gamora let go of her wrist and took two steps back into her sister. 

 

“Don’t touch me!” She yelled as she doubled over, unable to breathe. “Don’t. . .”

 

Nebula took her arm to keep her standing upright. “No.” Gamora whispered shaking her head, Peter was at her side, taking a firm hold of her arms taking over as support. “No nonono.”

 

Nebula gripped his arm tightly, to encourage him to let her go and he glared at her. It was Rocket who stepped in and stopped Nebula from breaking his arm. “It’s okay.” Rocket said encouragingly, sensing that Gamora would let Peter help her. Peter’s glare at the blue woman softened, she was only trying to protect her sister. Nebula let go of his arm and he turned his attention to Gamora, who was in full panic attack. 

  
Rocket, reading his mind, shuffled everybody out of the common room to give them the privacy to hash out their future together. Nobody needed to see what was going to happen between the two of them and Rocket hoped that their relationship would still be intact, even after all the crap he gave them when it was okay to joke about it. 

 

“This can’t be happening. . .” She wheezed.

 

His hand went to her cheek, to force her to look up at him but she couldn’t look him in the eye. “Hey, just breathe.” He said soothingly, his anger had washed away and she was the center of his attention. 

 

She struggled to look him in the eye. “Peter, this can’t be happening. . . Thanos. . .” She rasped. All of her fears came crashing around her and she felt her knees go weak again.

 

He took her face in between his hands and forced her to look at him. “We’ll be okay.” He said firmly, he didn’t want to say that they didn’t even know for sure yet, but she had to be carrying his offspring-all the symptoms added up as well as Nebula being able to sense the change in her sister. “Gamora, hey come on, breathe.”

 

She bit her lip so hard that it nearly broke skin as a sob escaped her lip. “Thanos. . .I can’t. . .” 

 

He brought his lips to her fevered forehead. “I know you are scared.” He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. “I’m scared too.” It was a whisper as he pulled her into his arms, her face buried into his shoulder, hiding herself from the universe in the safety of Peter’s arms. 

 

So many emotions ran through Gamora’s body as she trembled against Peter. Anger leading the way, she would kill Mantis’ if she was ever alone. “It wasn’t her fault.” He whispered, swaying slightly to sooth her. “Ego forced her to do it, but we didn’t exactly make it hard for her either.” 

 

Gamora’s shoulders sagged. It was easy for her to be angry at Mantis, she knew Peter was right, their unspoken attraction was real and it didn’t feel like a manipulation. She couldn’t be angry at Peter for not say anything either, she believed him when he said that he had forgotten, she had spent many, many sleepless nights with him as he fought his inner demons brought on by his father and the loss of Yandu.

 

“We’ll go to Xandar tomorrow and see a doctor.” He said, running his fingers through her hair. He could feel her exhaustion in his arms and knew he was the reason she was still standing. “No matter what happens, Gamora we will get through it together.”

 

They stood there for what seemed like hours and he would stand there for eternity if she needed him to. He could feel her slowly going limp against him, fatigue taking over her body. He maneuvered her to the couch, easing them onto it and it took a moment for him to settle, his legs too long for it and for her settle on top of him, her face still buried into his neck. Peter’s arms held her tightly to him.

 

A silence fell over the ship. Gamora took deep breaths to get emotions under control and soon Peter started to hum softly, always uncomfortable with the silence and his hand traced lazy patterns at her back, it was working and soon she felt herself grow heavy and drift off into a dreamless sleep. 

 

Peter inwardly groaned as he waited to follow Gamora to sleep, but he couldn’t stop the anxiety that was building inside him. How did he fuck up this bad? They hadn’t been careful, not once since they had started sleeping together had they brought up any form of birth control. It was normally on the front of his mind when he frequented the one night stand circuits. 

  
Gamora was the first person he would consider starting a family with, but with their lifestyle wasn’t exactly baby friendly.  

 

His thoughts were disrupted by quiet footsteps entering the common room, he didn’t have to look to know that it was Rocket who carefully approached the couch with a blanket in his arms. “I was just checking that she hadn’t killed you yet.” He quietly said, it was filled with sadness. 

 

“Not yet.” Peter answered. “Might changed after we go to Xandar tomorrow.” Rocket smirked and placed the blanket over them, Peter helped spread it where he couldn’t reach. “Thanks.”

 

Rocket shrugged it off, his shoulders drooping.

 

Peter looked over the raccoon, he looked troubled and as much as he didn’t want to add another distressed person to his plate, he couldn’t help but ask. ‘What’s wrong?” He asked, Gamora didn’t even stir.

 

He rubbed his hands together nervously. He looked upset and struggled to find words. “I think somewheres deep inside of me, maybe it’s instinct, but it’s like I can sense it.” He said and Peter looked at him confused. “Da baby, I can sense it somehow, don’t ask me how, but I could tell something was weird with Gammy, but it got me thinkin’.”

 

Peter waited for Rocket to gather his thoughts, it made sense-he remembered watching a documentary back on Terra about animals predicting weird stuff like weather and earthquakes, some predicted seizures or other medical things. “I just keep thinkin’, I shot her in the back with a blaster when she was trying to go back for her.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I did it to stop her, she wouldn’t have made it . . . but what if something happens to it because of me? Or what if something happens to Gamora. . .”

 

Peter reached out and laced a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you did it to protect her.” Peter reasoned softly, he would’ve probably done the same thing. “It didn’t stop her from being royally pissed off at you for a few days, but she was okay after that and I’m sure she’s okay now. . .” Rocket took a deep breath and nodded, his ass still hurt from when she kicked him after Yandu’s funeral. “Besides, she would’ve been just barely pregnant, like three days along and I’m sure it wasn’t even. . .” 

 

Rocket’s face turned to disgust. “Eww! Stop please!” He gagged, covering his ears. “I don’t wanna know anything about this little miracle!”

 

At least it made him feel a little better. “Long story short, I’m taking her to Xandar tomorrow to see a doctor and I’m sure everything is okay.”

 

He nodded. “Okay.” He said somberly. “I’m just, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t lose another friend after I thought I lost you, but if you tell anybody I said that. . .”

 

Peter held a hand up in surrender. “This stays between us, man.” He promised as Gamora nuzzled his neck, her face scrunching up at the feel of his scruff across her skin, but soon evened out with a sigh. 

 

The raccoon let go of the breath he was holding. “Thanks man.”

“No problem.” He said with a nod, the status quo was restored between them. “Do you mind keeping an eye on Nebula for a little while. . .” He was worried that she would hurt Mantis at Gamora’s discomfort. 

 

Rocket nodded. “Already way ahead of you.” As he turned and left with a curt ‘good night’, leaving Peter to wonder what exactly he had planned for her, but chose to remain blissfully ignorant. 

 

He pressed a kiss to the top of Gamora’s head and soon felt his eyes grow heavy. 

 

Sheesh, everybody was acting weird today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Gamora visit the doctor.
> 
> Peter and Nebula have a conversation.
> 
> Reviews fill the soul :)

Normally he didn’t have any issues going to Xandar.

 

Usually it was one of his favorite planets in the galaxy, because it was where he met Groot and Rocket, though they were there to collect a bounty on his head and it was where he first got his ass kicked by Gamora. Where it all began. 

 

Today though, was filled with worry and fear. 

 

Gamora sat in the seat next to him, staring out the window and hadn’t said a word to any of them (except Groot) since the night before. They woke up to Drax starting his morning meal prep, which turned into her nearly stabbing him when he tried to get her to eat something. 

 

Peter intervened and promised to make sure that she would eat something after they got ready to leave. Drax had ended up packing them some food, handing it to Peter as they boarded the Quadrant. “She needs nourishment to keep up her strength.” Drax said quietly to Peter. 

 

He nodded. “I will take care of her, Drax.” Peter said, patting the man on the shoulder. “Thanks.”

 

Drax nodded and returned the gesture. “Of that, I am certain.” He answered. “I think that you and Gamora will be excellent parents.” Peter’s heart fluttered, Drax was certain of the outcome when he wasn’t. “Gamora worries about the future and about Thanos, but that is normal when becoming a parent because the universe is a dangerous place.”

 

“Thanks Drax.” Peter said lightly. He couldn’t help but feel the cloud of anxiety surround him, not the uncertainty of the future because Gamora was his first choice to start a family with, they could handle everything that was thrown at them. What he couldn’t handle was if Gamora resented him for his father’s plan, she wouldn’t be in this situation if they didn’t go with Ego in the first place and even that thought made him sick to his stomach.

 

He didn’t want to go back to how they were before, that unspoken thing. Waking up next to her was his reason to get out of bed in the morning. In the short time that they had been together, he had built a strange codependence with her, if he was honest it had started when they had met but had solidified the moment he had kissed her. 

 

“Were you scared?” Peter asked Drax with a deep breath, he had never really talked to Drax about his family in this capacity before and made a note to ask him more questions. “When you found out that you were about to become a father.”

 

Drax’s smile softened and nodded. “Deep down inside I was terrified.” He answered honestly. “But that all changed when I held Kamaria for the first time, I became a much fiercer warrior to protect her. Gamora will become the fiercest warrior in the galaxy.”

 

That made him feel better. “You will have nothing to worry about, your offspring will be protected by Drax the Destroyer and the other Guardians of the Galaxy.” Drax promised with a squeeze to his arm. 

 

“Thanks buddy.” Peter said sincerely before boarding the ship to silence. Gamora was curled up in her chair, her face hiding in her knees. 

 

The flight to Xandar was long and the silence made his anxiety skyrocket. He had tried making conversation with her, but she wouldn’t respond-her gaze in the stars and eventually he turned on the Zune to fill the void. Eventually she did nibble on the toast that Drax had packed for her with the promise that it would settle her stomach and Peter would take that for a win. 

 

They reached the planet and soon found themselves waiting in a sterile waiting room and he could feel Gamora’s anxiety building.

 

The receptionist, a red skinned woman who Peter would have flirted with, held out a tablet for her to fill out and she froze. Peter took it and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she led her to a hard plastic chair.

 

Peter filled out the paperwork and Gamora was left to her thoughts. She could run away right now, she was faster and smarter than Peter, she could be off Xandar before he was done filling out that paperwork. 

 

She could go to Knowhere and it could be all over before another word could be said. Even the thought of termination made her sick, she was the last of her kind and inside of her would be another Zen-Whoberi, but was passing on a culture she hardly remembered be worth it?

 

A heavy hand rested on her back, startling her back from her thoughts. “Are you okay?” Peter asked softly.

 

She shrugged, not committing to an answer. She gave a heavy sigh and before she could speak, familiar footsteps against the linoleum made her look a head. Gamora’s name was called from the door and Peter got to his feet, pulling Gamora to her feet and leading her to the door. 

 

The doctor led her to a small sterile room and waited for her to sit on the examination table, her hand not leaving Peter’s in fear of him being ripped away from her. “My name is Doctor Diana King.” She shook both of their hands. “We have some routine questions we need to ask you and draw some blood before we can start your examination.” Gamora nodded as Peter squeezed her hand. “There is no need to be nervous.”

 

Her grip tightened, a response to keep her from lashing out at the doctor. The doctor was a typical Xandarian female, with dark brown hair that was tied back in a bun and someone who Peter would’ve openly hit on in his younger days.  “We have a lot of your information already in your file, but we want to clarify.” She slid on her glasses and kept going and Peter’s free hand went to rub lazy circles on her leg. “Home planet?”

 

“Zen-Whobari.” She croaked.

 

The nurse wrote it down on the datapad. “You are a daughter of Thanos.” She stated without question and Gamora tensed. 

 

“She was.” Peter answered for her, giving her hand a squeeze. “She’s a two time-galaxy saving Guardian of the Galaxy now.” He sounded so proud of her and it made her stomach drop, he held her high on a pedestal and she didn’t want to disappoint him, ever. He overlooked her past without judgement. 

 

She continued her questions. “Age?” Gamora answered the question robotically. “Weight?” Peter had the decency to blush, he was definitely invading her privacy now. A portly nurse came in and took her blood and the doctor continued to ask questions. “Tell me about your symptoms.”

 

She took a deep breath. “Fatigue and nausea.” She said honestly. 

 

“Dizziness.” Peter added. 

 

The doctor nodded and made note of it. “Sore breasts?” She asked and Gamora nodded. “And how long have you been having these symptoms?”

 

Gamora’s shoulders hunched. “Over a week.” She answered in a quiet voice and Peter frowned, she hadn’t told him that she had been feeling run down before he had left for his scavenging run. His face showed his emotions and she shot him an apologetic look. “I didn’t want you to worry.”

 

Peter opened his mouth and then closed it again, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it but silently accepted her apology. He was always going to worry about her, not that he would voice it. The nurse returned and handed the doctor a piece of paper and she read over the results. “That’s what I thought.” Doctor King mumbled to herself as she looked up, her smile brightening up the room. “Congratulations, you’re pregnant.” It echoed in the room.

 

It was suddenly very real. 

 

Peter gathered her up into her arms as her heart began to race. The doctor gave them a moment to take in the news. She shook in his arms as fear consumed her, but Peter’s voice brought her back to reality. He kept her grounded. 

 

Doctor King ordered her to lean back on the table and Peter took the chair next to it, his grip tight against her nimble fingers. “Let’s take a look.” Soon Gamora’s top was pulled up under her breasts and a cold blue gel covered her green stomach. A wand was pressed to her skin and soon an image filled the screen. 

 

Peter’s eyes was glued to the image, his eyes lit up when he saw it. He bit his lip to keep his emotions in check, he was practically beaming but attempted to hide it but he was never good at masking himself. His eyes met hers and he just couldn’t hide his smile, even though his father masterminded a plan to have her impregnated so that they could rule the universe and even though Thanos was still running rampant, he was so fucking happy. 

 

Gamora couldn’t help but feel a small flutter deep inside her heart, like when Groot would tug on her pant leg while she was polishing her knives to hand her a small white flower that he was able to conjure up. This was a different reality, tears welled up in her eyes-her emotions were uncontrollable another symptom, spilling down her cheeks. Her attention was on the screen, a distinct flutter caught her attention as well as the soft thumping from the speakers and Gamora gasped at the sound, tears flowing like rivers. “That’s your baby’s heartbeat.” The doctor announced, pointing at the screen. “Looks very strong.” Suddenly nothing mattered anymore, Thanos. Ego. It was all wiped from her mind as she watched the fluttering, shapeless blob that was both Peter and herself. “Congratulations.” 

 

It was as if they were normal. Not chaotic neutral heroes who sometimes did questionable things in order to survive. 

 

Her thoughts were disrupted by the doctor who started talking again. “I don’t know a lot about Zenwhoberi gestation, but according to old records, it’s close enough to Xandarian and Terran that we can prepare the same way.” She spoke and it startled her from her thoughts. “Looking at the ultrasound I would put you at six weeks along and I am sure that you will carry for about forty weeks. . .”

 

Her breathing sped up as she shot up into a sitting position. “Gamora?” Peter asked as her hand went to her chest as if she couldn’t breathe. She was going to have to eventually give birth to this child and raise it while Thanos was running rampant throughout the galaxy. Unless. . . a million and one thoughts coursed through her head as her vision started to blur.

 

She didn’t know how to be someone’s mother as much as Peter knew how to be a father. 

 

She hardly remembered her mother. 

 

The only father she remembers was a mad titan. 

 

_ “Gamora!” _

 

How could she raise a child after all the countless things she had done in the past? She murdered people, men, women and children-she didn’t discriminate at the hand of Thanos. She did it to survive. She wiped out entire cities because she was ordered too. She didn’t deserve this happiness that Peter had given her. 

 

“ _ Come on babe, stay with me..” _

 

She didn’t deserve Peter Jason Quill. 

 

Everything went black.

 

/

 

Doctor King jumped into action, placing an oxygen mask on her face. “It’s okay, changes in blood pressure is normal.” She explained, trying to calm Peter’s fears as he held her hand tightly. “Pregnancy is a lot to take it, patients have panic attacks all the time.” 

 

She called into the hallway for help as she pressed her stethoscope to Gamora’s chest listening to her heart rate as a hoard of doctors came in to help. Peter was shoved out the door with a promise of a status update as soon as she was stable. He rested his arm on the door that was slammed into his face, his forehead resting on his arm. 

 

A hand rested on his shoulder caused him to jump.

 

Nebula stood behind him, with a look that he couldn’t quite read. “You’re supposed to be on Berhart.” He said turning to face her, if he would be lying if he said he was surprised to see her.

 

“Like the rodent could stop me.” She scoffed with a glare, sassy as normal. Peter sighed heavily, not in the mood to deal with her as he leaned against the wall. “My sister has been compromised. . .”

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “She hasn’t been compromised.” He sighed. “She’s pregnant.”

 

Nebula shrugged. “Gamora is weak, she let her emotions get the best of her.” She growled, folding her arms and leaning against the wall like Peter. 

 

It was his turn to glare at her. “She isn’t weak!” He cried at her defense. 

 

The blue woman shrugged again, his opinion didn’t matter to her. “She fell for her your pelvic sorcery, she allowed you to get close enough to compromise her and that makes her weak in my eyes. . .”

 

“You need glasses then.” He snapped as the doctor came out of the room. Peter stood to full height. His heart began to race as she pulled her hair from her hair tie. “How is she?”

 

The doctor smiled tiredly. “She’s resting.” She answered. “We are going to check her in and monitor her for a couple of days to make sure her and the baby are okay.” She was reassuring in her tone and it made Peter feel better. She turned to leave, but then stopped herself. “Can I ask you something?” 

 

Peter nodded. “Anything.” He said, normally it would sound flirty. This time it didn’t. 

“She’s a daughter of Thanos, you would think with her body modifications that he would make sure something like this didn’t happen, right?” She asked and Peter frowned, he hadn’t thought of it. Surely, she would’ve had to do some sexual things to get what she wanted-not that she had ever admitted to it and run the risk of pregnancy.  Thanos would’ve have tolerated the compromise. 

 

“Gamora was always his favorite.” Nebula said quietly, gaining the looks from the other too. “Like Ego, he thought she would make good breeding stock and was always searching for someone that was equal to her. Even if he had to force it, but she defected before he found who he was looking for.” She sounded envious almost. 

 

It made Peter feel sick.

 

The thought of Thanos ‘breeding’ her for his army was enough to make him double over to catch his breath. “Does she know?” Peter asked Nebula, who shook her head negatively. 

 

“He bragged about it, to make the others jealous, but never in front of her.” Nebula explained. “‘Fertility is a privilege for those who are survivors, Gamora is a survivor.’” She imitated Thanos’ deep voice. “It was usually the first modification that was made.” 

 

The doctor nodded. “From what I read the Zenwhoberi were known for procreating easily, they worshiped many fertility gods and a lot of them had large families, you know before . . .” She explained and it was a punch to the gut. Did Gamora have actual siblings before her people were wiped from the galaxy? What would happen if Thanos found out about their baby? Would he try to take it and raise it like he had Gamora and Nebula? 

 

This is what she was scared of.

The galaxy was a dangerous place. 

 

A metallic hand returned to his shoulder. “Thanos will have to go through the both of us first to get to her.” She said firmly, it was reassuring enough to bring a smile to his face. Nebula was fiercely protective of her sister when she wasn’t trying to kill her. 

 

“Thanks Nebula.” Peter whispered, he would almost hug her if he wasn’t so scared of her. His attention turned to the doctor again. “When can we see her?” 

 

Doctor King nodded. “We are going to move her to a private room and then you can see her.” She said before disappearing down the hall. 

 

They were alone again in the hallway, standing side by side in silence. “You are the biggest idiot in the galaxy and why she chose you out of all the other idiots is beyond me.” Nebula started after a long silence, Peter scoffed and looked up at the ceiling, silently praying to whichever god listening for patience. “But you make her happy and even though Gamora and I don’t always see eye to eye, she will always be my sister and deep down I want what is best for her and that is the only reason why I haven’t killed you myself.” It was hard for her to speak so highly of someone, but Peter waited her out. “If you hurt her, Peter Quill, I will rip you limb from limb starting with the one that started this mess.” 

 

That was the Nebula he knew. 

 

He placed his warm hand on her shoulder.  “I wouldn’t expect any less from you.” He said and nodded his promise to her. “I will do everything in my power to take care of her, but I need you to promise to not call her weak or say that she has been compromised anymore. And you will support any decision that she makes regarding her pregnancy.”

 

They had an agreement. 

 

“Mr. Quill.” Said a voice from down the hall and he turned around to see a nurse calling his name. “If you want to follow me, Gamora is ready for visitors.”

 

He nodded and turned to Nebula. “Do you want to come see her?” He asked. 

 

Nebula shook her head and turned on her heels, disappearing down the hall in the opposite direction. Peter shot her a look, weird and he turned to follow the nurse. “She’s going to be a little drowsy, we gave her something to stabilize her blood pressure. 

 

The room was at the end of the hallway, secluded away from the rest for protection and when he pushed the door open, he almost cried out seeing her on the bed with her hair splayed out like a halo, her skin pale with an oxygen tube under her nose. The nurse excused herself as he crossed the room to sit in the chair next to the bed, taking her hand in his. She stirred, her eyes opened slowly. 

 

“Hey.” He whispered, cupping her cheek with his free hand. 

 

“Hi.” She answered and looked around the room to gain her bearings. 

 

Peter smiled softly. “You’re safe.” He told her and she believed him. The monitor in the corner that showed her heart monitor slowed a little. “Your blood pressure dropped and you passed out, but you’re okay. They want to keep you here a couple of days to make sure.”

 

Gamora nodded in understanding. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips out of relief, even more so when she didn’t push him away. “Will you stay?” She asked.

 

“They couldn’t make me leave even if they tried.” He promised and she scooted over in the bed so he could climb into bed with her. She tucked herself into his side and sighed heavily, he was careful to not pull any wires that was attached as he got comfortable. “Nebula is here, somewhere. I’m sure she’s on top of the building with a gun pointed at everybody.”  Gamora looked up at him confused and he chuckled, pressing his lips to her forehead. “We came to an understanding.”

 

Gamora yawned, burying her nose into his chest. “About?” 

 

“Protecting you.” He answered as her eyes grew heavy. “Protecting our baby.” It was quiet and she barely heard it over his heartbeat and the sound of the machines in the room. She was asleep before she could answer, he knew it would’ve been something along the lines of ‘I can protect myself.’  

 

He would have to wait for her to wake up for them to discuss the future. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make the heart grow fonder :)

After two days in the hospital, Gamora was literally going to start killing nurses if she didn’t get released anytime soon. Every test that the doctors could think of, they ran on her just as a precaution and because she was the last of her kind. 

 

Peter came back into the hospital room after stepping out to go change into fresh clothes with a smile on his face. “I’m here to bail you out.” He said, placing clean clothes next to her on the bed. “We just have some final instructions and then we can leave.”

 

“Finally!” She answered, throwing the blanket off her legs and quickly dressed. 

 

Doctor King tapped on the door as Gamora started to lace her boots and she froze. “All the tests come back normal and your baby is growing healthy.” She announced, tucking the datapad under her arm. “Just take it easy for awhile. Your morning sickness will go away soon.” 

 

Peter took the packet from the doctor and followed Gamora from the room with a thank you. 

 

He trotted to keep up with her. “Hey wait up!” He said, but she barely slowed her pace-she missed her freedom. He caught up at the elevator and took her hand in his as they waited for the doors to open. “We need to talk.”

 

“So talk.” She said, her voice cold. 

 

“Gamora, please.” He pleaded and she looked up at him expectantly. “I got us a room at the hotel so we could be alone for a couple days. . .”

 

She sighed as the elevator door opened and they stepped inside, it took them to the bottom floor and soon outside in the bright Xandarian sun. It was warm and it was beautiful, but on the inside there was so much turmoil that she couldn’t enjoy it. She knew she wasn’t being fair to him, but was was feeling smothered.

 

Across the street from the hospital was a rather large park, Gamora stopped and placed a hand on his chest. “I need a minute alone.” She said. “I need to clear my head.”

 

Peter bit his lip, the feeling in his stomach dropping to the floor. “Okay.” His voice shaky, he swallowed the feeling. “I’ll just wait here, on this bench.”

 

Gamora nodded and turned down the gravel path. “Thank you, Peter.” She said softly, genuinely grateful that he was giving her the space she desired even though she knew he feared that she would run. It was perhaps the greatest gift that he could give her was her freedom.

 

“Please come back to me.” He shouted at her  as she disappeared from view and he sat down on the bench.

 

She walked down the path, the park was very large and filled with trees and grass, playgrounds and sports fields, easy enough to run through another entrance and steal a ship. She could be off planet in the matter of minutes, but Peter giving her this time to think without question made her hesitate in immediately abandoning him. He would always be right behind her. 

 

She didn’t think she could handle hurting him. 

 

Children played happily on the playground and she stopped to watch them for a minute. All of them, different species, playing with carefree abandon. Her heart fluttered and there was a small beam of . . .hope? Parents chatted with other parents and it looked so normal. She had never been normal but it felt so right. 

 

These people weren’t afraid of the universe outside of Xandar. They were so absorbed in themselves that she envied them. Thanos wasn’t real. Ego wasn’t real. The disease that killed Peter’s mother wasn’t real. Any other bad guy that they had ever faced, will face, didn’t exist in their little world. Even though she was on Xandar when Ronan attacked and she could see the damage that Ego’s pods did to this planet, but they didn’t care. There were parents with infants, with toddlers no older than what she was when she was taken and her home planet burned to the ground, all still glowing with unconditional happiness. 

 

Mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters all carried on unaware of the evils in the universe.

 

She sat on a bench and a sense of envy filled her. On a daily basis, she protected these families and they didn’t even know. She did it as recompense for the awful things she did in the past and she’d never be able to tilt the scales in her favor.

 

What would these families think of her if they knew that she had slaughtered thousands? 

 

How would she tell this child that she had murdered parents in front of their children? She never did kill any children and had defied Thanos’ orders regarding it, how could she consider ending this one growing inside of her before it even had a chance. 

 

A lone tear fell down her cheek and her hand went to her stomach.

 

The child inside of her was made from love, not the destruction that surrounded her. Peter didn’t judge her for her past, his love for her was unconditional. The look on his face could light the entire planet when the doctor brought up the image of their baby on the screen, he was already smitten by the thought of fatherhood. He was already so good with Baby Groot that on more than one occasion she would catch herself swooning. 

 

Her thoughts were heavy as she watched the a parent push their child on a swing. 

 

/

 

Peter sat on the bench as his anxiety started to build. It had felt like hours, the sun was starting to set.

 

His worse fear was that she would run away. But he didn’t want to smother her and he knew that she was scared, he was worried that she would become reckless and hurt herself. 

 

If she didn’t want to have a baby, though it broke his heart, then he was going to stand by that choice. He clutched his fists tightly, he wanted this so bad. He had always wanted a family (Somewhere down the road, not particularly now) and he wanted it with Gamora. They were the most deserving people in the entire universe to be happy and now they had that chance. 

 

They could do it.

 

They could be happy, both he and Gamora, and whoever else came along. 

 

It would be the most protected person in the entire galaxy. Drax would die before he let something hurt a child who would look at him as an uncle, Rocket had some deep animal instinct to protect the unborn and he was sure it wouldn’t change after it was born. Groot would be the protective big brother, Kraglin and Mantis would be around as an extra set of hands. 

 

Nebula though.

 

He was certain that he would have competition for most protective. Nebula, though distant and disinterested cared deeply for Gamora (not that he was going to be the one to tell her). Peter was sure that she was stalking around this park somewhere, keeping her eyes on both of them. 

Peter’s forearms rested on his legs, his head in his hands and he sighed. He just wanted to talk to her, apologize for his father’s plan and hope that she could forgive him enough for her to not hate him for doing this to her. 

 

He should’ve been more careful, he had always been careful in the past, but with Gamora he had thrown all caution to the wind. It had been such a whirlwind, so romantic and so full of love, he loved her so fucking much that he would probably shatter into a million pieces if she disappeared. 

 

Gamora would have to know that he would come looking for her, that he would turn over every stone until he found her. But he hoped that she would give him the benefit of the doubt and at least talk to him. 

 

He ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip. Tilting his head enough, he saw a familiar (new) pair of boots approach him and he sat up straight to see her standing in front of him, looking vulnerable and scared. “Hey.” He said jumping to his feet and moving to stand in front of her. He wanted to touch her, but put his hand down unsure if she would allow him to touch her. 

 

She swallowed and took a deep breath before taking a step towards him, her arms snaking around his waist. He tightly wrapped his arms around her, his heart heavy as she took a couple of stabling breaths. “I’m so glad that you came back.” He whispered with his lips on her forehead. “I would’ve turn the universe inside out to find you.”

 

“I know.” She whispered, she nuzzled her nose against his collarbone. “I want to do this with you.”

 

It was so soft that he barely heard it. “What?”

 

He pulled back for a second, his hands moving to frame her face, he searched her eyes for sincerity and his heart exploded into a million pieces when he saw that her eyes were brimming with it. “I want this.”

 

Peter pulled her back to his chest and held her tightly against him, happy tears filled his eyes. “You’ve made me the happiest man in the universe.” He said, pressing his lips to her forehead. 

 

She sighed against him, but remained silent. 

 

Peter pulled back and looked over her, looking for any hesitation but only saw fear and anxiety. “Gamora.” He said pushing back her hair. “You don’t have to do this for me. If you truly don’t want to do this, I will support you.”

 

She looked up at him. “I want too.” She whispered, her voice not her usual confident self. His hand went to her flat stomach, imagining the swell of their baby under her skin. “But I’m scared, Peter.”

 

He cupped her cheek, running his thumb across her scars. “I’m scared too.” He said, before a grin broke across his face. “But we are the freaking Guardians of the Galaxy, we can do anything Gamora! We are already doing a kick ass job at raising a baby tree, we are capable of raising a Zenwhoberi/Terran child to do great things.” A shaky breath escaped her lips which she tried to stop by biting her lip. “It’s going to take some time to get used to and we are going to fuck up, but seriously Gamora, we can make it work.” 

 

She rested her forehead against his collarbone to keep her emotions at bay. Emotions were going to take some time to get used to. “Come on, let’s go to the hotel so you can lay down for a bit.” That was also something she would have to get used too, lack of energy. The doctor promised it would go away soon.

 

A shaky breath escaped her lips as he weaved his fingers through hers. He had so much to say to her, but knew that she needed some time to adjust and for that she was grateful. 

 

When they reached the hotel, they were settled into a room immediately and she disappeared into the bathroom. Peter sat on the bed and pulled out his communicator, hailing the Milano. Rocket’s face filled the screen. “You look like hell.” He commented, it was as if he almost cared.

 

Peter shrugged. “It’s been a pretty emotional day.” He answered and Rocket understood. 

 

“How is she?” Rocket asked, he shared the concern that she would disappear. 

 

“She’s okay. She’s in the shower.” He answered, scrubbing his hand across his tired face. He didn’t realized just how drained he was. 

  
Rocket looked almost relieved. “I take it congratulations are in order?” He sounded almost hopeful? Who was this hard ass racoon? 

 

A tired smile filled his face. “Thanks, I don’t think I have ever been this excited for anything in my life.” Peter answered. “It’s going to take some adjustment and getting used too. . .”

 

“We’re the freaking Guardians of the Galaxy, we can handle pretty much everything.” Rocket interrupted with a smile and Peter laughed gently. Rocket looked away for a moment and soon Groot’s tiny face came on the screen. 

 

“I am Groot!” Groot said with a smile. “I am Groot.”

 

“Hey buddy.” Peter said happily. “I miss you too.”

 

He really missed the small tree, if there was anything to make Gamora feel lighter and happier it would be him. Her maternal instincts really kicked into overdrive around Groot and Peter recognized it from the beginning, but didn’t call her out on it in fear that she would stab him. 

 

“I am Groot.” He said again, Peter looked at Rocket not entirely sure what he meant. 

 

“He’s asking when you are coming back.” Rocket filled in.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Drax isn’t as fun to be around and he misses Gamora.” Rocket continued.

 

Peter sighed heavily. “I don’t know yet, buddy.” He answered. “Gamora needs a couple of days to feel better and then we will be back, I promise.” 

 

Groot’s face fell. “I am Groot.” 

 

Rocket placed a hand on his shoulders. “What do you mean you thought they abandoned you? I told you yesterday that they would be back in a few days! Gammy has been sick, so she hasn’t been able to call. . .” In the nick of time, Gamora stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts and one of Peter’s long sleeved shirts that she had commandeered as her own. “Look! There she is.”

 

Gamora looked over at Peter in surprise and he turned so she could see the screen. “I AM GROOT!” The small tree said happily.

 

“Hi Groot.” She said, moving closer to Peter to see him and immediately she had a smile on her face. “I missed you too.”

 

“I am Groot!” 

 

Rocket translated with the roll of his eyes. “He wanted to know if you are okay. He wants to hear it for himself.”

 

Gamora sat on the bed next to Peter, taking the communicator from him. “I’m okay.” She said softly, Groot gave her a disbelieving look. “I will be okay.” 

 

“I am Groot.” He said, almost glaring at Peter and it made Rocket laugh. 

 

“He wanted to make sure that Peter is taking good care of you.” He said between laughs.

 

“Hey!” Peter scoffed, offended. Groot always favored Gamora above him, even above Rocket on most days. In a contest, she would always win. 

 

Gamora smiled. “Peter is taking good care of me, you don’t have to worry.” 

 

Groot nearly glared at Peter. “I am Groot.”

 

Rocket nearly fell over laughing in hysterics. “You better watch your back Quill.” He wheezed when he finally caught his breath. “This guy thinks you’re putting the moves on HIS girl. . .”

 

Gamora looked up at Peter and the warmth that was missing from her eyes for days had returned. “I resent that, Mister. We are going to have a talk when I get back.” He was amused. 

 

“Youse better tell him about the birds and the bees while you’re at it.” Rocket said between laughs . “Come on you, say goodnight to those two, we’ve got stuff to build.”

 

“Yeah! Put my ship back together!” Peter said as they said their goodbyes. “That tree is going to be a handful when he gets older.” 

 

She could hide her smile as she crawled into the soft bed. Peter got up and changed into his normal sleep clothes, crawling in next to her. She cuddled into his side and he held her close, not placing a hand on her stomach as much as he wanted to. She knew he was being cautious and she appreciated it. 

 

A silence fell over them, he ran his hand up and down her bare arm. “When I was in the park I had every intention of stealing a ship and flying away.” She admitted.

 

His breath hitched. “What made you stay?”

 

“When the doctor showed us the sonogram, you were so happy and so excited. I know you want nothing more than a family and now you have that chance. I couldn’t just run away from you. . . I couldn’t do that to you.” She whispered, burying her face into his collar bone. “I ended up at a playground and watched the families live normal lives.” 

 

Peter tightened his grip on her, he had almost lost the one thing he loved most in the universe. “I kept thinking, I saw what Ego’s pods did to this planet. I know a lot of people died because of it. I was here when Ronan came and destroyed things. . .and yet they were still content and happy. They were blissfully ignorant of all the dangers in the universe and they still chose to have families, to have children. They were happy despite all those things.”

 

He listened, as much as he wanted to speak, he waited. “As I was sitting there, a ball rolled towards me and stopped at my feet.” She started before her breathing hitched. “A little boy ran over to me and I handed it to him, he wasn’t even scared of me. His mother thanked me, she had an infant in her arms and it just. . . she had no idea who I was, what awful things I have done, and she sat down next to me on the bench next to me and proceeded to tell me about her entire family, about her son on the playground and about the daughter in her arms.” 

 

Peter wiped a tear that fell down her cheek. “She asked if any of this kids in the park were mine and I said no.” She said. “It didn’t even phase her that I was sitting at a park watching kids play without a child of my own there, I could’ve just taken one and no one would’ve been the wiser.” He wasn’t sure where she was going with her story. “I don’t know what came over me, but she blindly trusted me so I told her that I just found out that I was pregnant.”

 

It was real. She hadn’t said the words out loud to Peter yet. There was a child growing inside of her that was going to be a piece of both of them. 

 

“And this woman was so excited for me! She didn’t even know me and she went on and on about how babies are such miracles and the best thing that has ever happened to her.” She said and it took a moment for her to continue. “She asked me if I wanted to hold her baby.”

 

A crooked smile filled his face, his fingers trailing up and down her arm. “And everything I’ve ever done up to this point had never prepared me for holding an infant, except Groot but it was so different, she was so small and so innocent and I. . .” She stopped. “Nothing else has mattered in my life. She was so beautiful, Peter and so happy, completely innocent to the evils of the universe.”

 

Gamora bit a lip to keep herself from getting emotional, Peter’s hand went to her cheek and wiped the tears that started to fall down her cheek. “I realized that I wanted that so much.” She whispered. She took Peter’s hand and placed it on her still flat stomach. “I want this future with you.”

 

Peter’s heart was beating so fast, that he thought it would explode and he couldn’t control his own emotions and he leaned over to press his lips to hers. “I want this future too.” He whispered against her lips. He wanted to make a million promises to protect her and their baby, but he didn’t have to, she knew that. 

 

His hand slid under her shirt, feeling the tight skin that grew their baby. He couldn’t wait until he could see the proof of their feelings for each other. His thoughts grew foggy as their kisses deepened and grew more frantic. 

 

For now they would be okay. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV about how pregnancy changes the crew.
> 
> As always, Reviews fill the soul

 

They returned to Behart a week later and since they touched down on the forest planet, Groot had yet to leave Gamora’s side. If he wasn’t sitting on her shoulder, his twig like hand was wrapped around her hand and she didn’t complain. 

 

Peter did complain a little bit, when he wanted some alone time with her, but begrudgingly dealt with it. He didn’t exactly understand the condition that Gamora was in and had worked himself up to believe that she was sick. It took a ‘she’s not sick, you idiot, she’s having a baby’ from Rocket to get him to understand and he became even more attached to the thought of being a ‘big brother,’ it was so touching that Gamora nearly split her lip to keep her from crying out. 

 

The others were just as weird about it as Groot was. 

 

Drax held her for nearly ten minutes, it was gentle as he tried not to cry. He was so happy. Peter stood back to watch their exchange, it was a weird quasi-almost father like exchange between the pair was sweet, so unlike the first time they met when he was planning on killing her. For someone who was known as ‘The Destroyer,’ he was so, so gentle. He placed his large hand on her flat stomach as he spoke of his wife and daughter.

 

Peter pulled the sonogram photo from his jacket and handed it Drax. Drax wept.

 

Rocket was unsure how to react, he smiled almost nervously and placed his small hand on her arm. “Congrats.” He said, it was unusually quiet and reserved, and genuine. 

 

Kraglin placed a warm hand on Peter’s shoulder, but remained quiet as they watched Groot and Drax fawn over Gamora. 

 

It was like a happy family bonding moment. 

 

They were going to be okay.

 

Except Mantis wasn’t present. 

 

Peter disappeared out of the common room and took the familiar path towards Mantis’ room, which used to be Gamora’s room on the Milano. Mantis’ face was buried into her pillow, shoulders shaking with sobs. “Mantis?” He asked, stepping into the room. 

 

She didn’t respond, burying her face deeper into the pillow. He sat next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to show that he was happy below the worry for her. “How can you be here? I do not deserve . . .”

 

“Hey.” Peter chided, stopping her from the self depreciation. “Stop that.”

 

She tensed before she rolled over onto her back. “How can you even look at me? After what I did to you?” She sobbed, tears streaked down her cheeks. 

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Mantis.” Peter said soothingly, his hand wrapping tightly around hers. “Ego ordered you to use your powers against your will, even though you didn’t want too. You can’t take all of the blame when Gamora and I were not careful, but neither of us regret what happened.”

 

Mantis looked away. “If I hadn’t revealed your feelings for her, Ego wouldn’t have known. . .”

 

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. “I highly doubt that, I wasn’t exactly subtle about my feelings about her as I thought I was. We had something unspoken. . .” He answered softly. “What Ego did was for his own selfish reasons and we could never hold that against you.”

 

She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. “Gamora just needs some time.” Peter said honestly. “She feels like she is out of control and just needs some time feel like she’s got it back.” 

 

It took some time for Mantis to calm down and for the tears to stop streaming from her face. She looked up at Peter and placed a timid hand on his shoulder. “You feel happy.” She whispered

 

A soft smile filled Peter’s face. “Yes I am happy.” He answered, placing his other hand on top of hers. “I am having a baby, Mantis. I couldn’t be more happy. Gamora is happy too.”

 

It was her turn to have an awkward smile. “Then I am happy too.”

 

/

There was a lot of firsts that Peter noticed.

 

The first time he noticed the subtle change in her body. The bump was still not there, but her body was getting more and more curvy around her hips, her waist and her breasts. It took all of his focus to keep himself from staring at her all the time. 

 

He actually had work to do. 

 

They had finally after what seemed like weeks, we able to get the Milano airborne enough to fly it somewhere to get it fixed up. Currently, they were at a Nova Corps outpost waiting for it to finish. 

 

Peter also had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He always had a hand on her back or stomach when she was within arms length of him. It wasn’t exactly him trying to be protective, she could take care of herself, but he just felt better standing closer to her.

 

He wasn’t the only one though. Nebula was downright unreasonable about it, snapping occasionally when someone gave her a look. Her fists always clutching so tightly, Peter was sure that her fingers were constantly broken. 

 

While they wandered the outpost, Nebula flanked her pretty close and when someone accidently bumped into her, totally by mistake and without malcontent, she floored the man. Gamora glared at Nebula and ‘kindly’ asked her to get lost, while she and Peter helped the man pick up his stuff that scattered all over the street. 

 

After apologizing to the man profusely, Peter and Gamora walked hand in hand towards another stall. “I don’t know what is her problem. . .” Gamora growled, still annoyed. 

 

Peter chuckled. “She is just being protective.” He said and she didn’t see it. “You are carrying her niece or nephew inside of you. . .”

 

Gamora’s look darkened. “So she thinks I am weak?”

 

He stopped moving. “I don’t think she realizes that she’s doing it.” He said, what kind of world was he in where he was defending Nebula? “She cares a lot about you in her own way. . .” Her eyebrow raised, obviously not believing him. Peter shrugged. “Listen I get the need to be protective, it’s taking everything that I have to not bundle you up in blankets and lock you in a room until our child gets here, we all have instincts and Nebula hasn’t figured out how to hide it.”

 

“You feel this way too?” She asked and stopped walking.

 

Peter shrugged. “It’s natural for me to worry about you.” He said and she opened her mouth to tell him that she could take care of herself. “I know you can take care of yourself, Gamora. It’s not going to stop me from worrying about you, but I will try my hardest to let you handle things.”

 

Her face broke into a smile. “Thank you.”

 

/

 

Drax was the most mellow out of all of them in regards to her pregnancy. 

 

He made food that was easy on the stomach and subtly gave her a larger portion. He kept food all over the ship and every time he saw her, he offered her something to snack on. At first she was resistant, but then eventually it came second nature to see her eating fruit or crackers around the ship. 

 

He was also the only one willing to train with her and did a good job at being careful, but still not going easy on her and when she pushed herself to the point of exhaustion, he would give her some water and a snack. 

 

“Hovat trained until the day she gave birth to Kamiria and spent a lot of time crying while swinging an axe at me.” He said, sitting down next to her just as sweaty. Gamora smiled and took a sip of water. “She would like you very much, I think.”

 

She bit her lip and wiped the sweat that gathered onto her forehead as Drax continued. “You are the deadliest woman in the galaxy, that alone would have made Hovat like you.” He answered. “You are strong and kind, and so fierce, much like she was.”

 

“Thank you.” Gamora whispered, her emotions flooding her. 

 

“Kamiria would have like you too.”

 

Gamora leaned her head against his arm as a lone tear escaped her eye. It was the greatest compliment that Drax could ever give her by sharing his family with her. “Will you tell me about her?” She asked softly and she could see a warm smile fill his face in the mirror reflection. 

 

Drax took a deep breath before he started to speak of the woman he loved.

 

Peter found them an hour later, Gamora dozing with her head on Drax’s shoulder. Though her energy had started to return, she still slept a lot because it took a lot of energy to grow another human. 

 

“Must’ve really worn her out, today.” Peter commented with his hands on his hips, it was terribly endearing to see her asleep against Drax. Probably one of his favorite things was watching everybody else interact with her, they didn’t act out of the ordinary but they were more caring. 

 

Drax looked up. “It should get better in a couple of weeks.” He said. “But yes, we trained very hard today.”

 

He nodded and kneeled down in front of her, placing a hand on her thigh. “Gamora.” He said softly and soon her eyes fluttered open. “Hey, come on let’s go to bed so that Drax can make dinner.”

 

/

Rocket was a little more subtle.

 

He spent his down time picking up his bomb making stuff and containing it behind a locked door as if beginning the process of baby proofing the ship. Since the beginning, Gamora had always complained about the state of the Milano and Rocket saw fit to fix that. He started with the Milano before moving to the Quadrant as if to hide what he was doing. Rocket also blamed it on Kraglin, but they knew it wasn’t Kraglin’s idea. 

 

While they were at the outpost waiting for the Milano to be fixed, Rocket returned with baby supplies. Groot outed him when he showed Gamora a small stuffed animal made from the absolute softest material known to mankind. “I am Groot!” 

 

Gamora picked it up and Peter was sure he could hear her heart flutter. “What is this?” She asked as she looked over it, her fingers brushing over to soft material. 

 

“I am Groot!” Groot said happily.

 

Rocket appeared next to him. “He said he picked it out for the baby.” Rocket translated, something in his voice caught Gamora’s attention but she didn’t call him out on it. “I tried to tell him we still had months til it gets here but he insisted.” 

 

“Thank you.” Gamora whispered, choking back her emotions as she hugged the animal to her chest. Rocket stood a little taller, so proud of himself. 

  
Gamora soon turned her attention to Groot, taking his hand in hers so that she could help him get ready for bed leaving Peter and Rocket in the main room. “Thanks, buddy.” Peter said patting him on the back. Gamora was almost back to normal, she argued with them and laughed with them, even started to speak amicably with Mantis and Peter hoped that this would bridge the gap to normalcy.

 

Rocket shrugged. “I actually paid for it too.” He said and Peter chuckled. “If you’re wondering.”

 

“I didn’t have any doubt.” 

 

/

 

He will always remember the first time he could see the swell of her stomach. 

 

She stood at the mirror in their room, pouting into it. “None of my clothes fit anymore.” She announced, tossing the shirt onto the bed. 

 

Peter looked up from his data pad just as she turned back into her drawer and pull out another top, when he saw it. He sat the pad down and watched as she put another shirt on, tugging it over her breasts and over the swell of her belly, it was too tight and form fitting, and he nearly stopped breathing. 

 

She turned around to look at him as he crawled off the bed, his hands cupping her stomach. Gamora gave him a look, but said nothing as he pushed the fabric up to expose her skin. Her normally very toned abs were now barely hidden by the presence of their child. He rubbed his hands over the curve. “Wow.” He mumbled, pulling her closer to him. “You can tell that you are actually pregnant now.” 

It was supposed to be a moment, but Gamora’s face stopped that in its tracks. “I’ve been able to tell for weeks now!” She exclaimed, her hands on her hips and Peter leaned forward to press his lips to her skin. “I am finally able to function throughout the day without fatigue and dizziness!” 

 

Peter chuckled, but kept his lips on her stomach. “More importantly, I cannot fit into any of my clothes anymore.” She complained as her hands went to his ears to make him look up at her. 

 

“I guess we will have to stop somewhere and pick up some more.” He said with a big smile, his thumb still tracing the curve. 

 

She leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips. “This is all your fault.” She said against his lips. “You will buy me new clothes.” He chuckled against her lips and kissed her again, she deepened it before pushing him back into the bed. Her sexual drive though, she was nearly insatiable (not that Peter minded.) 

 

“You can just wear my clothes.” He said with a smile as she trailed kisses down his neck. 

 

She growled, nipping at his skin. “. . .not really my style.” 

 

“Totally hot though.” He grunted as her hand found its way into his pants, he was already hard. He practically squeaked when she squeezed him. “Fuck.” 

 

Her mouth left his neck, pushing back so that he could pull his shirt off. He flopped back onto the bed as she pulled his pants down in one go, he sprung free and her hand caught him, directing his member into her mouth. 

 

He was sure his lip was bleeding from keeping himself from crying out, out of respect for the other members of his crew were awake and around the ship, it was late morning after all. He closed his eyes as she worked her magic until he couldn’t take it anymore, grabbing her arms he pulled her up to his chest. 

 

Peter captured her mouth with he rolled them over, her panties ended up on the floor with his clothes as he pressed himself inside of her. She gasped, the feeling amplified, as he peppered kisses to the top of her chest. “These have gotten bigger too.” He said with a cocky smile. 

 

Neither of them lasted very long and when they reached their high, Peter gently collapsed on top of her. “You’re beautiful, Gamora.” He said breathlessly, his hands running up and down her sides to feel the slight swell. “Absolutely beautiful.” 

 

Her arms went around his neck as she lazily kissed him again. “Not going to get out of buying me new clothes.” She whispered. 

 

A chuckle escaped his lips. “Of course.” 


End file.
